


How can i possibly work right now?

by JMDeLoach



Series: Moving Forward [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sister talk, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: Alex can't concentrate for the thought of Sierra and their first date. She tells Kara all about it and then delves into some issues.





	How can i possibly work right now?

“She lives in a house boat!” Alex exclaimed. “A house boat, Kara!”

“I heard you the first three times,” Kara said.

Alex paced around her office, very animated, while Kara—with her arms folded and in her Supergirl costume—stood on the far side of Alex’s desk. To the casual observer, it looked as though the Director of the DEO and Supergirl were in a heated conversation.

“Have you gotten _any_ work done today?” Kara asked. “Or have you just gushed over Sierra?”

“How could I possibly work right now? I had an amazing time last night with an amazing woman. And I can’t concentrate.”

Kara was glad to see her sister so happy after everything.

“Did I tell you she lives in a house boat?” Alex repeated herself. “And that it’s amazing?”

“So, just to be clear, you went home with her?” Kara raised her eyebrows.

“Well, no. I walked her home and kissed her good night on the front deck. But if that house is half as cool on the inside as it is on the outside, then it’s amazing.”

“But you did kiss her goodnight?” Kara asked.

Alex blushed.

“Alex Danvers. Are you blushing? You have it bad!” Kara joked.

“Shut up,” Alex said to her sister. “It was just an innocent peck on the cheek. And I do not.”

“Yes, you do.” Kara couldn’t control a laugh. “Do you want me to get Brainy in here? Or we could call Lena. I bet they’d both agree.”

“That’s not necessary,” Alex said. “Yes, okay, I like her. I’m just trying to not get ahead of myself.”

“Well, you have to get back out there, and I’m happy to see you finally having a good time.”

“It’s been so hard,” Alex said. She finally sat down at her desk. “I second guess myself everyday about breaking up with Maggie. And I still love her, I do, but…”

“But things didn’t work out, Alex,” Kara said. She sat down on the other side of the desk. “You two hit a wall that there was just no getting over. No matter what, in order for the two of you to continue, one of you had to make a major compromise.” Kara paused and thought about what she said. “Ya know what, it wasn’t even a compromise. A compromise is when you both give a little so you can both be ok with the final decision. What you two faced, one of you would have had to give up something and the other would get what they want. Whether or not to have kids is a _huge_ decision. And you were both firmly on opposite sides of that wall.”

“I know,” Alex exhaled loudly. “I reason it out every day; but that doesn’t make it hurt less.”

“Emotions aren’t logical,” Kara said. “And now you feel guilty because you’ve found someone who makes you happy, and it isn’t Maggie.”

“Exactly.” Alex didn’t even try to deny it. “Argh! Sierra is so much fun. She’s laid back and loves life and I have the best time with her. And I’ve only been around her twice!”

“Do you know if she wants kids?” Kara asked.

“No,” Alex said. “But she knows I do. So I’m hoping that if she absolutely didn’t want them, then she’d say.”

“You’re going to have to just ask her sooner or later,” Kara said.

“I know. I can’t make the same mistake I did with Maggie. But we’ve only had one date, it’s way too soon to talk about kids.”

“When do you see her again?”

“I’m taking her on a date later this week; whenever it works out with our schedules.”

“Where are you taking her? It’s going to be hard to top food trucks, live music, and fudge.”

“Oh I have a plan.”  

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, check out my other works in the Doctor Who and Call the Midwife fandoms. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @masters_jd  
> Or Facebook https://www.facebook.com/jessie.masters.31  
> If you follow me on social media, make sure to let me know it's you!


End file.
